Dons glacials
by RedSadness
Summary: Vous pensiez qu'Elsa était née avec ses pouvoirs? Eh bien, figurez vous que NON! Découvrez la vérité en lisant cette OS que j'ai écrite pendant un surplus d'inspiration. (soyez indulgent! C'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose!)


**Salut tous le monde! Donc, je vous présente mon OS qui (si je n'ai pas trop la flemme et que j'ai de l'inspiration...) deviendra PEUT-ÊTRE une fan fiction. Je dis bien peut-être... Donner moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît, c'est la première fois que je publie une fan fiction! Alors voilà!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! ^^**

Prologue :

Une ombre flottait dans le ciel étoilé d'Arendelle. Elle filait à toute vitesse vers le palais royal en s'amusant à faire de la neige avec un bâton de berger recourbé au bout, tout en faisant des acrobaties. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et toqua. Le roi en personne vint lui ouvrir.

-Jack ! Te voilà ! Comment c'est passé le voyage ? J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop occupé.

-Et manquer de voir l'héritier du trône ? repondit le jeune garçon en passant par la fenêtre. Tu veux rire ! D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Le roi sourit et conduit le garçon, qui était en train d'enlever les flocons de ses cheveux blancs, jusqu'au berceau près du lit vide.

-Où est la reine ? demanda Jack

-Elle est parti priait pour notre petite Elsa.

-Joli nom, mais ne devrait-elle pas se reposer ?

-Si mais elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle c'est assez reposer. Je beau lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle reste au lit, mais tu l'as connait, elle est têtue comme une mule. J'ai quand même réussi à lui interdire les tâches trop fatigantes.

Le garçon acquisa, s'approcha du berceau et regarda à l'intérieur. Une petite fille brune avec de grands yeux verts le regardait. Le jeune homme sourit et se tourna vers le roi.

-Quand est-elle née ?

-Il y a quatre jours. Tu peux jouer avec elle si tu veux. Elle est robuste.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda le garçon. Elle ne va pas attraper froid ?

-Tu a vu la température dehors ? Elle n'a même pas éternué une seule fois !

-Cool, alors.

Jack reporta son attention sur la petite fille qui le fixait toujours. Il mit sa main au-dessus du berceau et fit apparaitre des petits flocons que la fillette s'amusait à attraper. Le garçon fit alors apparaitre un lapin qui courait dans les airs au-dessus du berceau. La petite Elsa rigola de plus belle et tendait les bras pour tenter de saisir le lapin de neige. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la reine entra. Son mari vint l'aider et ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand elle découvrit le nouveau venu.

-Jack ! s'écria-t-elle

Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Combien d'années ont passées depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

-C'est toi qui devrait le savoir ! répondit Jack. Tu sais très bien que le temps n'a aucune importance pour moi !

-C'est vrai, petit veinard ! Je crois que la dernière fois c'était à notre mariage, il a 8 ans.

Jack fronça des sourcils

-Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants plutôt ?

-Non les parents de Karl était encore en bonne santé et nous voulions voyager. Mais quand le père de Karl est mort, continua t'elle la gorge serré, nous avons dû rentrés. Et nous voulions nous habituer un minimum à non fonctions avant d'avoir un enfant. Mais, Jack, ce n'est pas juste pour que tu voies notre fille que nous t'avons fait venir, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. Nous voulions aussi te demander une faveur.

Le roi vint se placer près de sa femme en passant une main à sa taille.

-Nous voulions aussi savoir si tu accepterais de donner des pouvoirs à Elsa.

Jack les regarda, ébahi. Ils voulaient qu'il donne des pouvoirs à leur fille ? Il savait que c'était possible, il savait comment faire, mais il n'avait jamais osé. Quand il s'était réveillait sur ce lac gelé, il avait trouvé ses pouvoirs supers cools mais il avait mis du temps à les contrôler parfaitement.

La reine le regardait intensément

-S'il te plait, Jack. le supplia-t-elle. Tes pouvoirs sont merveilleux et puis tu pourrais l'aider à les contrôler.

Jack se mordilla les lèvres. Que lui serait-t-il arrivait, à lui, s'il avait eu quelqu'un pour le guider ?

-Etes-vous vraiment sûrs ? demanda-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir souvent. Peut-être même que je ne pourrais pas venir avant des années ou peut-être même jamais! Et puis, dit-il en regardant l'enfant brune puis son propre reflet dans un miroir, cela pourrais surement changer son apparence.

-Nous connaissons les risques, Jack, dit le roi Karl, mais nous savons qu'elle arrivera à les contrôler. Et puis si elle doit devenir blanche comme toi, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose bien.

Le garçon commençait vraiment à hésiter.

-S'il te plaît, Jack. dit la reine en le regardant avec des yeux de chaton abandonné.

-Ho, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête la ! dit Jack.

-C'est vrai ?! Tu vas lui donner des pouvoirs ? demanda la reine pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, je vais lui en donner. Mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi, Helena.

Le garçon s'approcha du berceau, posa sa mais sur la tête de la fillette, ferma les yeux et commença a prononcé l'incantation :

- _Par les pouvoirs des Gardiens, je te demande, Homme de La Lune, de bien vouloir accepter que moi, Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement, je donne à cette humaine, Elsa d'Arendelle, des pouvoirs hivernaux semblables aux miens. Si tu me donne ton accord, envoie moi un signe que mon souhait, qui vient du plus profond de mon cœur, a été accepté._

L'esprit de l'hiver rouvrit les yeux et recula d'un pas. Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes. Jack se tourna vers le roi et la reine.

-Je suis déso… commença-t-il

-Regardez ! s'écria la reine

Il se retourna et regarda avec étonnement les cheveux de la petite Elsa passer du brun au blond platine, sa peau perdre petit à petit ses couleurs.

Jack et le couple royal se positionnèrent au-dessus du berceau. La petite cligna des yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient passés du vert au bleu.

-Je vous avez prévenu, dit tristement Jack en détournant la tête

-Et nous le savions déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas Jack. Tout va bien, le rassura la reine.

-Merci, Jack. Dit le roi. Nous te sommes reconnaissants.

-Oh, oui ! Merci ! dit la reine. Jack Frost, tu es décidemment le meilleur esprit de l'hiver de l'univers !

-Peut-être parce que je suis le seul ! plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Tu es aussi le meilleur ami du monde !

-Parce que tu n'en a pas d'autre !

La reine se vexa légèrement.

-Oh, aller Helena ! dit Jack. C'était pour rigoler!

-Bon, très bien. Tu es pardonné cette fois-là. répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Mais il faudra te montrer plus convaincant la prochaine fois !

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça plusieurs fois… dit-t-il en reprenant son bâton qu'il avait posé près de la fenêtre.

-Et bien c'est la dernière fois !

-Je ne pense pas ! dit-il en sautant par la fenêtre

Et il s'envola dans la nuit, le sourire aux lèvres, sans se douter que, effectivement, c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il entendait ces paroles.


End file.
